


New Moon

by Skyvenixe



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Angst, AteezxInktober, Cliffhangers, Fear, Human!Woo, I Tried, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Inkteez, Night walk, Other member appear, This was supposed to be spooky but, demon!San, new moon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:54:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27571120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skyvenixe/pseuds/Skyvenixe
Summary: “Glad to see you again, darling”.Was this the end?Wooyoung felt the sweat running in his back. This couldn’t be real.“San”.
Relationships: Choi San/Jung Wooyoung
Kudos: 13





	New Moon

**Author's Note:**

> Yea, I wrote this for @zalyshka inktoberxateez prompt list, It's short and I totally suck at spooky and scary things and I thought I shouldn't post it, but I'm trying to overcome my insecurities so here it is! It's almost December tho sjhdkj but I hope y'all like it
> 
> If you like it leave a comment or a kudo <3

As Wooyoung began to walk back home, he felt a shiver driving through his spine. It was late and the trees were moving lightly as though the wind whispered secrets to them. The street, dark and lonely as ever, seemed to increase its length with every step he moved forward. The few lights that covered some parts of the road were too far from him and the more his pace increased, the more he could feel it. Maybe he was crazy. Maybe all the footsteps he heard following him were just part of his imagination, a creation made by his mind to scare the shit out of him. But he was so fucking scared he couldn’t even look back to be sure of it.

He was so dumb. Why had he decided to stay so late at school? Why didn’t he accept his best friend’s offering to walk him home? Why did he forget the date? Nobody had believed him before when he said some October nights, he felt as though something, as if someone were watching him. And even then, his friends decided to walk him home during those nights. Taking care of his little crazy and idiot friend.

But today he forgot and now he is alone in the dark lonely path back to his home and some kind of presence behind him, following his steps. The sky, covered entirely with gray clouds, blocked the only source of light Wooyoung wished to have. But he didn’t know, if he had it, it would be worse. 

Wooyoung feared every step to be his last. The sounds of his own breath scaring him more and more. The steps behind him closer and closer and closer and his head a bit dizzy. Was this presence going to do something to him? What did he do to deserve this? Wooyoung didn’t realize he was running until he stumbled and fell flat on his face. “Oh God” he mumbled, a thin pain making his vision even more blurry. Wooyoung tried to lift to escape, to run, but the pain was stronger and he only managed to roll a bit.

The next moment went in slow motion for Wooyoung. He saw a pair of black shoes approaching, a pale hand reaching out to his face, the clouds clearing out the dark sky to let him see what he already knew would be there. The new moon and his evil child. 

“Glad to see you again, darling”.

Was this the end?

Wooyoung felt the sweat running in his back. This couldn’t be real. 

“San”.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on tw! @NoirVenecia


End file.
